Axel Lost
by 102faith103
Summary: Axel gets raped..but is ashamed and doesnt want anyone to know.Roxas loves him but Axel wont make a move. contains YAOI AND RAPE. SoraXRiku AxelXRoxas. sorry if it sucks X
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Kingdom Hearts so yeah..sorry for the miss spelled words..tell me if I should continue..

"ROXAS!" Axel yelled finally getting the blonde's turned to his friend and said

"Sorry Axel,I spaced out for a min'."  
Axel just looked at him

"I gotta go parents are probably waiting for me. See you at school" roxas said heading for the door

"alright roxas,well see ya" the red head said waving goodbye as roxas closed the door and left. -sigh- alone again,Axel thought going up to his room. I guess I should take a shower since my parents are coming home.. Wouldn't wanna hear the rent bitch'n again.

Roxas closed the started to walk toward his home ,which wasn't to far. He looked both ways as he was about to cross the street he was almost half way to the other side when a black van cut him off inches from hitting him. Fuckin jerk roxas thought seeing the van drive down Axel's street. He ignored the van and continued to walk home.

Axel had just finished taking a shower. Really,he had just turned off the water when he heard the door bell. He groaned in annoyance

"Jeez mom did you loose your key again?" he yelled expecting his mom since his parents were on their way home. putting a towel around his waist he walked down hearing the door bell again

"alright I'm coming!" he said unlocking the door. As the door openend he stoped and looked to see this wasn't his mom.. Neither was it his dad.

"Uhh can I help you?" Axel said looking at the tall blue haired man. The man just stood there then finally spoke.

"Your Axel correct?" the man said in a deep voice

"who wants to know?" Axel shot back getting annoyed again.

"I'm a friend of your teacher.. . My name is Saix." the man spoke again  
"may I come in?" he asked

Axel thought for a min'  
"you must be a teacher so I guess" he said letting the man in. Axel closed the door and walked over to the couch.  
"Im guessing your here to lecture me about my grades" Axel said as if this has happened many times before.

The man called Saix stood infront of Axel.  
Note-Axel was still just wearing a towel.

"hello?" Axel said waiting for a the man said  
" says he's tired of your back talk and that you won't turn in your work" Axel just played with his fingers not willing to hear the mans words.

"oh well" Axel laughed. Axel noticed the man suddenly got a little to close to him.

" then if you won't change your ways I'll just have to make you"

Axel's heart stopped. He knew what was going to happen.  
"my parents will be home any min." Axel said looking into the mans eyes

" I wouldn't worry about them" Saix sAid then grabed the boy forcing him onto the floor. Axel tried to get up and call for help but Saix had grabed his leg sending Axel to the ground.  
I didn't have a chance..this man was so much bigger and stronger. And for the first time Axel was afraid.

The man pulled out hand cuffs and cuffed axel's hands together. Axel was struggling and screaming as loud as he could.

"stop! You mother Fucker get your hands off me!"  
Axel screamed as Saix took off axel's towel leaving Axel naked. Saix punched Axel in the stomach making the small boy cry out in pain as blood dripped a little from the side of his mouth.  
"you need to be quite. Or would you like it to hurt more?" Saix said spit in his face still struggling and kicking.

"Have it your way then" Saix said grabing a hold of axel's length and stroking it hard slighty squeezing it  
Axel cried out. He didn't know if it was from pain or pleasure but he knew he just wanted it to end. Saix lowered his head kissing Axel rough and bit his bottem lip causing blood. Axel hissed in pain and kicked Saix in the groan. Saix hissed at him then got a small wip from his pocket it was still long enough to cause pain though.

He took it and wiped Axel on his cheast at least 10 times. He stopped when he saw blood leak out of the fresh cuts he had made. Axel screamed at every hit but he finally gave up. Saix had broken him. He started to cry.

"aww is the almighty axel crying?"  
Saix teased as he unzipped his own pants and brought out his already hard length. He stroked himself a few times then spreaded axel's legs looking at the small virgin hole he'd soon be didn't fight when he did that but he continued to cry. He tried one last time

"please stop...just please"  
Saix smiled at his words then said  
"No my little Axel-neko"  
Then slammed in with all force as he through his head back as axel's tightness surounded his length. Axel screamed and screamed intill his voice just didn't work anymore. Saix pounded into the like life less body then felt blood touch his dick. After a few more thrust he came inside the small boy. Axel just cried as Saix got up and ajusted his pants.

"I hope things change with Demyx,well see you around Axel"  
He said then left leaving the bloody little boy naked on the ground.

Axel tried to stand but pain always brought him down crashing to the floor. Axel just decided he would have to crawl up the stairs and into his room. When he finally made it he just got on his bed and cried himself to sleep.

The next Day~~~  
roxas had arrived home safe and got up the next day. He couldn't wait to see Axel. Yesterday made him realize he wanted more. Roxas blushed to himself. As he went on the bus and sitting next to his friend Sora.

"soo how'd it go?" the fragile little boy asked roxas excited. Sora was also gay. He had a boyfriend named Riku just said

"it went ok I guess"  
"is he your boyfriend yet?" sora asked  
"no"  
Sora pouted crossing his arms over his cheast. Sora was always very playful he wondered how Riku handeled that since Riku was always a dead serious one.  
As roxas got off the bus with Sora he looked around for Axel. He didn't see him though. Sora smiled as Riku was leaning on a tree that was infront of our school. Sora ran to him and hugged him tightly. Roxas kept thinking 'where the hell is Axel? Then he saw him Axel. He looked horriable! He wore a black turtle neck that looked at least two times bigger than his regular size and he was wearing baggy jeans and he seemed to struggle with walking. Axel saw roxas looking at him in horror. Roxas was about to walk over to him but the bell rang and Axel walked inside the school to his classroom. Roxas followed since they were in the same classroom. Axel tried hard to sit in his seat that was in the front right where the teachers desk was. Roxas sat behind him.

"hey Axel is something wrong?"  
Roxas said Axel turned around as best as he could and was going to speak when the teacher said  
"do you have your homework, Axel?" their teacher said in a strange way that made roxas not understand  
"yes "  
Axel said handing it to him. What the hell? This was nothing like Axel. Hes usally rude and when did he start doing his homework? Roxas thought. Roxas waited till the recess bell rang because every time he tried calling Axel when the teacher wasn't looking Axel pretending he didn't hear him even though he knew he did.

The bell finally rang feeling like it took forever. Axel got up and tried to rush out before roxas could get to him but he couldn't it hurt to much to run but he did make it to the didn't take long for roxas to find him though.

"Axel are you avoiding me?"  
Roxas asked as the red head looked away from him and put his hands on his shoulders as if he were cold.  
"Axel what's wrong?" roxas asked steping a little closer

"just leave me alone roxas.. "  
Axel said holding in tears. Was.. Axel going to cry? Roxas thought looking at his friend concerned

"Axel.. Please what happened when I left? Did your parents do something?" roxas asked  
Axel couldn't hold it he burst into tears

"roxas.."Axel sobbed putting his hands on his face causing his sleeves to lower half way. Roxas saw that axel's wrists were bruised and slightly purple as if he had put a bracelet to tight

"what happened to your wrists?" roxas said raising his voice a bit. That's probably why he's wearing these cloths to cover up his bod- roxas stopped his thoughts

"Axel lift up your shirt." roxas commanded. Axel shook his head still crying  
"no ones looking we're pretty much alone. Lift it,Now" Axel ignored him backing up slightly: roxas grabed Axel's hand and pulled him to the bathroom. not hard though he didn't know how bad his condition was, he would soon find was glad Axel cooperated and went inside the bathroom.  
Shit..roxas thought seeing sora in the bathroom aswell as riku.  
Sora and Riku looked at axel.  
"what's wrong roxas? Why is Axel crying?" Riku spoke

"Axel never cries!" sora said  
"shut up" roxas harshly spoke and went into a stall with grabed a hold of the bottem of axel's shirt but Axel grabed his wrist and shook his head

"no no no! Roxas please stop.. Don't..please.." roxas looked confused and hurt

"what are you doing roxas?" Sora yelled.

"I just want to help you Axel please" he said to him

"no.. You-r going to tell everyone"  
Axel said looking at roxas now. Roxas saw hurt in his eyes

"I won't..I promise. Just please" roxas said as he tried to lift up his friends shirt. This time Axel let him. As he lifted up axel's shirt he stood still seeing cuts over his cheast and a big bruise on his stomach. He was shocked. Axel kept on crying.

"who did it!" roxas yelled Axel shook his head and tried rushing out but instead he crashed into Riku. Axel actully passed out right then and there in Riku's arms. Sora looked at Axel then Riku.

"we won't tell anyone roxas" sora said softly as riku agreed.  
"Lets go to Riku's place, no ones there right now" roxas nodded as Riku picked Axel up bridal style. "let's go" Riku said and walked out making sure no one saw them ditch as they went to Riku's.

I挞茌


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of these characters and I don't own kingdom of hearts! Please enjoy. Tell me if you want me to continue or you can give me new ideas ;D

Axel Lost chapter 2

They all finally arived at riku's place. They went up to riku's room and riku set Axel down on his bed. Riku being smart started to take off axel's sweater then jeans. He left his boxers on. Roxas was about to ask what the hell he was doing but riku spoke first

"evidence" was all he said before he got out his phone and started taking pictures of axel's body. Roxas noticed there was dry blood between his legs. Roxas frowned.

"it'll be all right roxas,you forget riku's dad is a lawyer"sora said. Roxas looked at sora and shot a death glare

"I promised Axel I wouldn't tell! You promised!" roxas yelled. Riku turned to roxas

" do you want this to happen again roxas? Justice needs to be brought here! Don't you undersatand? Are you stupid?" roxas stood quite looking at the damaged body infront of him. Axel woke up and looked around then noticed he was almost naked

"what are you doing? Roxas what's going on?why am I here?" Axel said afraid

"Axel.. I think you should tell someone" roxas said looking down

"no! You promised me you wouldn't!" Axel yelled

"riku's dad is a lawyer he can help you!" roxas just cried...

A year later•••

Everything was still a bit the same.. Justice was never brought.. Everyone just kinda just ignored the incident. After a few months Axel was ok again. Everything went back to normal as if it never happened. We were all in high school now. We were all 14 now. It was pretty cool all the four of us were in the same class. But not everything was and axel werent together..i wanted to ask.. No i wanted him to ask me to be his boyfriend but Axel decided that he needed a little more money first. He got a job...

As a male stripper..he worked at a club. I guess everyone was ok with it, no one seemed to say or talk about it. So that pretty much ruined my chance with him. Today was Friday and I was walking over to Sora's house. Everyone would be there. Axel, Riku, and Sora of course. As I came up to the house I went inside I saw riku sitting on the couch looking down and.. Blushing? He never blushed.  
As i came In closing the door behind me I saw Axel laughing hard on the other half of the couch and infront of Riku was a very disterbing Sora.  
Sora was wearing a colar around his neck with a chain and kitty ears on his head wearing small tight shorts and shackels on each side of his wrists.

"what the he'll sora? Put some dam cloths on!" roxas said looking at the others. Sora just looked at riku blushing too.

"I told sora that riku would love this outfit, and I think riku does like it. Isn't that right riku!" Axel said laughing and got up and pushed sora onto riku's lap. Riku just kept blushing and refused to talk.

"it's ok riku...i want this..don't you like it?" sora asked so inocently tilting his head to the side playfully. Riku couldn't take it anymore. He smashed his lips with sora's and sora moaned softly which made Riku even more hornier than he was. Riku dropped to the floor along with sora and grinder his hips with sora. Sora screamed in pleasure. Roxas couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"cmon roxas let's go into the kitchen" Axel said getting up and walking. Roxas now was his chance forget about waiting.  
"Axel...are we... Um together?" roxas finally asked looking away. Axel stood quite.  
"I didn't think you liked me like that roxas.." Axel said looking down. Roxas went closer to him and Axel brought his head up. Roxas went closer and kissed Axel.  
Axel kisses back softly. Roxas liked this. He waited so long for this day. Roxas pushed Axel toward the kitchen counter. Axel pulled his lips away to breath then gasped as he felt a warm hand go under his shirt.

"r-roxas... Stop.." Axel said trying to push roxas away.  
"mmm.. Why Axel don't you like this?" roxas suduced grinding their groins together causing a delicious friction. Axel moaned but he couldn't do needed to leave. Axel gave one hard push and roxas fell onto the floor. Roxas looked up at him in confusion.  
"Axel?" he said  
"I have to go to work..we should...continue this later.." Axel said before leaving. Roxas just sat there shocked..

Axel went home and into his closet. He told his parents that he would go see a movie with his friends and probably wouldn't come home till the next day. In his closet he grabed small leather shorts, a leather vest that showed his stomach and put a collar around his neck. All these cloths matched him, he had a flat muscular stomach and cheast, his legs were skinny and his ass was nice and curved. His body had curves all in the nice places..time to work.. He thought leaving through his window.

Axel was working as a waiter today. He hated working as that. He'd prefer to strip. Less people would touch him surprisingly. He was currently bringing 2 beers to three men at a table.

"here are your 2 beers"  
Axel said bending a bit to put them on a table.  
"ah!" Axel yelped as one of the men who was drinking pushed him onto the table in a bending over position.  
"let go of me fuck face!" Axel yelled trying to get away. He almost suceded but the other man who was drinking held him down. It was happening all over again.. Axel thought. Then the man who didn't seem to be drinking saved him.

"hey! Let the poor kid go, he's just a waiter." the man said as he got his friends to let go.  
"whatever zex" the men said leaving. Axel looked away as he stood infront of The man who saved him.  
"my name is Zexion, sorry about that. They're just drunk.."  
"oh..it's alright, um my name is Axel"  
Zexion smiled eyeing the boy.  
"you taken little Boy?"  
Axel blushed and couldn't help but smile.  
"actully yes.. "  
"such a shame..he must be lucky, well see you around Axel" the man said before leaving. Well that was weird Axel thought. Hours later he finally got off work. It was 4 am and he decided he would go to roxas's house. He climed up to his window and let himself in.

"roxas?" axel said shaking the sleeping boy.  
"mm what?... Axel? What are you doing here?" roxas asked sitting up rubbing his eyes. Axel started to strip from his cloths. Roxas eyes widened.

"whoa ax... I thought you didn't want this?" axel ignored him and was now naked. He pulled the blanket off roxas and sat on his lap. Axel cocked his head to the side playfully .  
Roxas looked at the sex god in his lap and wrapped his arms around the naked waist that belonged to his friend and kissed him hard. Axel moaned and brought roxas down ontop of him. Roxas was surprised. He always imagined Axel taking the leauge. Oh well better for started to remove his cloths fast. As soon as his boxers were off Axel grabbed a hold of roxas's length and started stroking it. Roxas moaned throwing his head back. Axel kissed him and started to move harder then soon enough roxas came on axel's body. Axel layed back down looking at roxas with lust in his eyes. This made roxas so horney. He wanted to slam inside but he didn't want to hurt Axel..

"roxas,just do it. I don't care, I want it to hurt." well there went his thoughts. He didn't think twice and slammed his cock into axel's tight hole. Axel screamed loud bucking his hips up in pleasure and pain.  
"move roxas!" Axel yelled moaning as roxas grabbed his hips and started pounding into him.  
"Axel! I'm cumming!" roxas screamed and came into his best friend slamming in before he did.  
"roxas..." Axel moaned cumming onto his stomach feeling hot liquid fill him .  
"yes" Axel breathed out. Roxas looked down at him and said  
"what do you mean yes?"  
"we are together,well if you still wa-"  
"of course I do ax!" roxas said kissing his friend again smiling. Everything was perfect well that's when roxas phone rang.  
"hello?" roxas asked still on top of Axel  
"roxas! Its riku! He said he found the man who raped Axel! Hes got like blue hair and Rikus talking to him right now!" sora said loudly.  
Roxas didn't say anything. It was so quite Axel heard everything. Roxas was gonna talk but then

"ROXAS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" roxas mother screamed as she stood infront of the bed shocked face pale.  
Roxas was speachless how could all this be happening. And at all times now? Axel just looked up at roxas.  
Why me?

I挞茌


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any of these characters and I don't own kingdom of hearts! Please enjoy. Tell me if you want me to continue or you can give me new ideas  
And for the  
LAST TIME IF IT SUCKS OH WELL! DON'T COMMENT THEN VERY SIMPLE, IS IT REALLY THAT HARD?  
AND DAMMIT PEOPLE IM JAPANESE I DONT WRITE THAT GOOD ENGLISH!

(SORRY FOR THE GENDER PROBLEM)

Axel Had chapter 3

"mom! Get out of my room!" roxas yelled at her. Roxas's mother just yelled  
"OH MY GOD!" then left slamming roxas's door and headed down the stairs. Roxas hung up on Sora who most likly heard everything then he looked down at Axel.  
"she must of herd us, that's why she probably came in.." roxas said.  
Axel giggled  
"you might want to get off me now" Axel said shifting his hips a bit.  
Roxas blushed and pulled out of him seeing cum leak out of Ax. Axel made a noise when he removed himself.

"give me a pair of your boxsers" Axel said standing up.  
"where are yours?" roxas asked putting his own boxsers on.  
"I wasn't wearing any.. Just the leather" Axel said. Roxas sighed and gave him black boxers with a waist band of put them on.  
"you should go talk to your mom, I bet she's waiting for you." Axel said grabing his cloths heading for the window.

"WE should go talk to her, since you are my boyfriend" roxas said holding axel's hand preventing him from leaving. Axel looked at him and groaned in annoyance.  
"great, now IM going to be yelled at" Axel said as roxas pulled him down stairs.  
Fuck... Roxas thought as he saw his dad there to, he suddenly recreated comming down. Axel just stood there right beside him with his hands on his hips looking around, as if he's never seen this place before. Roxas's parents knoticed them, they waited for a answer from roxas.  
"listen, I know this isn't what you expected but-"  
"I can't believe this roxas! What about Kairi? Olette? Namine?" his dad yelled  
Roxas just sighed.  
"how long has this been going on?" his dad asked again looking at Axel.  
"it's been on and off but now it's offi-"  
"Hes supposed to be your bestfriend!" roxas's dad said cutting him off again.

"listen dad, he's my boyfriend and I will be seeing him. Wheather you two like it or not." roxas said. Axel just smilied.  
Roxas's dad was on the verge of smacking some sense to the boy.  
"this young boy is obviously a bad influence! He has tatoos under his eyes! And he had red hair!" roxas dad said again.

"he's had some problems in his life to ok? And for your information he's perfect, I love every little thing about him." roxas said to them.  
"aww how cute roxy, I love you to." Axel said putting his arms around his lover still standing besides him. Roxas smiled. His parents couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"well were going to sleep now, we had a rough night, goodnight dad" his mother fainted and his dads jaw dropped. Roxas put a hand on axel's ass as they left wanting to tick off his dad.  
" such a bad boy rox" Axel said as the got into roxas's bed covering themselves.  
" wanted them to know how serious I really was." roxas hummed. Axel kissed him and went to sleep. Roxas smiled and was falling asleep..…

-vibrate-

Omg roxas thought getting his phone seeing a text message.

Sora;  
Hey Roxas I hope everything is ok, Riku talked to the blue haired man for a while and was on the verge of beating him up. Riku found where he lived, don't ask me how but we should go to his house tomarrow, and by we I mean Axel to.

Roxas sighed, well he'd have to tell his lover sooner or later. Roxas replied with an ' ok 2pm should be fine' then went to sleep.

"AXEL!" roxas screamed as he came. He amidiantly opened his eyes and was panting hard. Axel just grinned as he was putting on his shirt standing near roxas's closet.

"well that was interesting." Axel hummed teasing the boy.  
Roxas blushed in embarresment.  
"I'm going to take a shower..." roxas said getting up grabing cloths.  
"we're supposed to go somewhere with Sora and Riku at 2 so be ready, I'll give you details when I'm out." roxas said going into his bathroom.  
Details? Axel thought as he got some skinny jeans from his friends closet. He had left them the last time he'd slept over.  
15mins later Roxas came out.  
Axel smiled at him " so where are we going?" he asked.  
Roxas grabbed his cell and went to Sora's message. He showed it to Axel and watched his emotion as he read it. After he was done it was just a blank stare.  
"I think we should go, I don't want to force you though" roxas said.  
Axel just looked at the wall besides him.  
"it's fine. I'll go" Axel said. Roxas was unsure but he didn't ask again.

Now they were currently walking with Sora and Riku. Roxas knew Riku had some kind of weapon on him, he just couldn't see it.  
"this is it" Riku said as they stopped in front a huge place. It was all gated, it was like two times bigger than a regular mansion.  
Riku pressed the little buzzer so that someone could open the door.

"Riku what are you doing?" Roxas said  
Riku lifted his hand as if saying shut- up-and-watch. Surprisingly they were let in. They walked down the garden heading to the front door. Riku openend it and there was a man waiting inside. He had black hair. He was wearing a long leather similar like rob. It had chains close to his neck area and seemed to have a hood.

"what do you kids want?" he asked  
"we are looking for the man named Saix" Riku said. The man looked at all the kids infront of him. Axel just stood still. Roxas looked at the man and so did Riku, Sora was looking around amazed of how big this place was.

"very well.." the man said and left. Then they knoticed a silver haired man leaning against the wall watching them. He also wore the same cloths as the other. Axel knoticed another man passing by

"Zexion?" Axel said standing now infront of the group. Zexion turned and saw Axel. He looked shocked but went over to Axel.  
"what are you doing here?" Zexion asked looking at the rest of them.  
" Axel who's this?" Roxas asked  
" I met him while I was working" " why is everyone wearing these cloths?" Axel said  
" listen you guys shouldn't be here, your all going to get hurt. Cmon I'll show you ou-"  
"look what we have here." Zexion turned around.  
"why hello Axel did you miss me?" saix said then looked at zexion. Roxas looked at Saix, so this is the man who raped Axel, roxas wanted so much to beat the crap out of the didn't even say anything.

" shouldn't you be with your pink haired man sexy-zexy?" saix teased  
"shut up, your a sick man I don't even know why they let you in this organization" zexion hissed.  
Saix walked over to Axel and started to feel him up.  
"why look at you you've matured since I last saw you" saix said. Axel made a fist and swung but saix caught him and put his arms behind his back. Riku got a knife from his shoe and charged at the man but Zexion stopped him

"as much as I would like that to happen I can't allow it." zexy said twisting Rikus arm behind his back making riku drop the knife.  
" release me!" Riku yelled. Zexy let him go and riku stood back. Sora was afriad and was going to get his cell but a girl with blond hair also wearing the outfit held him.  
Roxas charged to Saix but the man with black hair stopped him.

"what did you do now saix?" the black haired asked


End file.
